


Devil's Trap

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is a hunter, searching for the killer of her lost love. The demon Loki offers her a deal she can’t refuse, and together they set off to find the Other, the ruler of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose kicked in the door of the old house, breathing hard as she stepped over the threshold. She looked left, then right, squinting in the dark. She raised her knife to her eyes, looking at the damage, then wiped it on her jeans, cleaning off the blood of the three demons she’d just killed outside.

 _Useless_ , she thought. _They knew nothin’._

She leaned back against the door with a sigh. She was tired. Tired of hunting with no results. Tired of not knowing why it had happened to him. Tired of being tired.

“Rose Tyler.”

She was up in a flash, knife raised as she squinted through the dark. The light flickered on, and a man stepped out of the shadows towards her. Tall, pale, dark hair. Regal face, handsome, but there was something behind his eyes, cunning and arrogance and a little bit of a smirk.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Loki,” he replied, lips curling into a grin. He blinked, and his eyes turned black. “And I’ve got a deal for you.”

 

She laughed. “Apparently you don’t know much about me, Loki. I don’t play with demons. I kill ‘em.”

“Oh, I know plenty about you, Miss Tyler,” he said, taking a step closer. “I know you’re a hunter. Killed many demons in your time. Knew you were blonde too.”

“Is that it, then?”

“I know you hunted with the Doctor.”

Her smile faded, and her grip on her knife tightened.

“Ah, yes,” Loki said with a grin. “Thought that might get you to listen to me. See, Rose, I also know what you’re looking for. Why you’re killing and torturing any demon you can get your hands on. You need information.”

She swallowed hard, gripping her knife so tightly her knuckles turned white.

“And I have it, Rose. I know who ordered the kill on your precious Doctor.”

“Who?” she asked quietly, her voice tight. “Who is it?”

“Demon called The Other. Current ruler of Hell, you might have heard of him. Though it seems not. That’s where I come in; I can help you find him.”

“And why would you do that?” she said roughly, glaring at him, her heart in her throat. “Wha’s in it for you?”

“Plenty. I have as much reason to hate him as you do. I’m currently under contract with him; I’d really like to get out of it. He’s a shit boss, you see.”

“You really think I’m gonna buy this? You’re tellin’ me you work for this Other, yet I’m supposed to believe you’d give up his location and help me kill him? I’m not an idiot.”

He smiled. “Yes, that’s the hard bit. Trust. But I’m not asking for that. I’m just suggesting a little… cooperation. See, you need me to find him, and I need you to kill him. It’s quite simple. And a win-win for both of us.”

“Yeah, righ’,” she answered, raising her knife. “Nice try, Loki. Thanks for the entertainment; be seein’ you.”

She stepped forward, ready to strike, but something stopped her, images filling her mind.

_“Rose, get out! Get out of here!” the Doctor shouts, stabbing at the demon in front of him, blood spurting onto his pinstriped coat._

_“I’m not leavin’ you,” she yells back, splashing holy water on a demon over his shoulder. He grins at her, and she smiles back._

_She almost doesn’t see the knife stab through his chest._

_“Doctor,” she shouts, racing toward him. The last of the demons scatter, and she takes the gun from his belt, shooting after them, their retreating forms blurring through her tears._

_“Doctor,” she whispers, falling to her knees beside him, pulling his head into her lap, her hands pressing into his wound. “You’re fine, it’s alright, you’re gonna be fine.”_

_“Rose,” he says softly, looking up at her through hazy eyes. “You were fantastic.”_

_“Shut up,” she whispers, tears burning down her cheeks. “You’re gonna be fine, I got you. We’re gonna be fine. I—I love you.”_

_“Quite right, too,” he says, grinning weakly. “And if it’s my last chance to say it—“_

_“Shut up, it’s not, you arse, you’re gonna be fine, shut up.”_

_“Rose Tyler, I—“_

_He’s gone. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she lets out a scream, her whole body shaking as she leans over him. He’s gone._

Tears burned down her face again as she was jerked back to the present.

“How did you…”

“The Other. He sent his lackeys after the Doctor, and they carried it out, bringing their memories to him. He showed them to me, to the rest of the demons as proof. Of his power. I’m telling the truth, Rose. You need me to find him. And I need you to kill him.”

She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, and looked up at him with determination.

_Perfect, Loki thought, hiding a smirk. Getting a hunter to take out my competition. With the Other out of the way, the throne will be mine for the taking, and I’ll kill her on the spot. Humans are so simple. Emotion, he scoffed. Always their weakness._

_Finally, Rose thought, her heart hammering. She knew who’d killed her Doctor. And this demon would take her right to him. And after she took care of the Other, she’d take care of him too._

“We’ve got a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her feet crunched over gravel as she made her way to her car, Loki next to her. She kept her hand on her sheathed knife, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He strode confidently next to her, his dark hair fluttering a little in the wind. He was tall, she noticed, a lot taller than her, and he seemed to radiate intelligence. And arrogance, she thought, as he caught her eye and smirked at her.

She didn’t trust him, not one bit, but for the few days they’d been traveling together she was glad for the company. Even if he was a ruddy demon. They’d been heading south, towards an abandoned town where Loki said they could find what they needed.

They were leaving a shitty motel now, like the ones they’d stayed in the last couple nights. He was cooperating, letting her draw a devil’s trap around his bed each night so he couldn’t kill her in her sleep. Though that didn’t stop him from annoyin’ her.

The night before he’d kept changing the channels on the telly with a snap of his fingers, going so fast she knew he couldn’t actually be paying attention.

“Turn it off or I will bloody stab you right now,” she grumbled from the other bed.

He just laughed.

And now he was making fun of her car.

“Do we really have to continue riding in this… thing?”

She glared at him over the roof of the TARDIS, the blue Mustang she’d shared with the Doctor for years. It was old, yeah, but she was family. She pulled the door open, sliding into the driver’s seat, and Loki climbed into the passenger seat.

“One more word ‘bout my car, and you can ride on top,” she said, starting it.

He rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the door.

“Could at least let me drive,” he muttered.

“When hell freezes over,” she shot back, pulling onto the highway.

“I could arrange that,” he smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

They were quiet for a while. Rose could feel him looking at her, and the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably.

“What?” she said after a while.

“Nice necklace.”

She looked down at it, then brought her eyes back up to the road. It was a silver chain, with a charm on the end, a tiny sun with a star inside it. An anti-possession charm.

“Yeah, well, I like to stay alone up here,” she said, tapping a finger on her temple.

He snorted, looking out the window.

“We’re getting close,” he said after a while. “About an hour or so.”

“And just what are we gonna find here?” she said, her heart picking up.

“Information,” he replied. “The Other’s right hand man should be there; he’ll know where he is, and what defenses he has.”

She nodded.

“He’ll be well-guarded; it’ll be dangerous.”

She grinned.

“Perfect.”

&&&

When they arrived, it was almost dusk. She pulled up to the edge of the town, seeing a light in the distance.

“That’ll be where they are,” he said, zipping up his leather jacket. “They won’t know we’re coming, so we should have surprise on our side.”

She nodded, pulling her hair into a ponytail and getting out. Loki opened his door and made to step up, but he smacked into an invisible force.

“Fuck,” he shouted. “What the hell was that?”

She leaned down and looked at him through the open door, grinning. She looked pointedly at the roof of the car, then pointed at her necklace.

“You really thought I’d bring a demon to this fight? I’m not stupid, Loki. I put a trap on the roof when we stopped for gas. Can’t believe you didn’t notice; you’re slippin’, mate.”

He reached for her throat with a frustrated growl, and she laughed when he was unable to reach her.

“Can’t have you behind me when I’m out fightin’; I don’t trust you, remember? I don’t need a knife in my back.”

She went to the trunk, pulling out weapons and strapping them to her belt.

“See you in a bit, then,” she said, waving at him as he glared back at her.

“They’ll kill you!” he shouted after her.

She turned back, grinning, her tongue poking out of her lips.

“They’ll try.”


	3. Chapter 3

She found the building they were in easily; it was the only one lit up in the town, and it was a pub, of course. She pulled her knife out of its sheath and crept around to the back, her heart pounding as she prepared herself. The Doctor’s face filled her mind, and she shook with anticipation, her hands twitching with the urge to strike.

She was ready.

 

She crouched behind a car parked behind the bar, thankful for the shadows of dusk. She could see two demons at the back door, their faces lit up by the tips of their cigarettes and the dim lights of the windows behind them.

She waited until one of the guards went inside. The other turned, bored, and she made her move, sprinting up behind him and sliding her knife into his back smoothly, the only sound the electric crackle of the blade doing its job. She slid his body to the ground, laying it there silently. She went to the window, peeking in. She could make out several demons, five, six maybe, in the room, two of them guarding a door inside. She stepped to the outer door lightly, hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath.

She flung it open, stabbing one, then two demons near the door before the rest could react. They fell to the ground, and the rest quickly gathered themselves, coming at her with weapons of their own. She ducked the first one’s jab with his blade, and buried her own into his stomach. She whipped around, another demon’s knife slicing her arm, but she was quick to recover, her knife reaching up and finding his throat.

One of the two guarding the door sent up a cry of alarm, probably to whoever was behind the door, she thought, while the other ran at her, his hand grabbing her wrist, fighting with her for control of the knife. He twisted hard, and she gasped, the knife falling from her hand, but she regained her composure quickly, bringing her knee to his groin. He fell to his knees, and she kicked him over; her foot found its way under her knife, and she kicked it up to her hand, grinning at the last demon guarding the door.

“Come on then,” she said, wiping her forehead. “Or are you scared?”

He grinned back, and the door opened behind him, three more demons coming out of it, weapons in hand.

Shit.

&&&

Loki strained his ears from the car, trying to hear what was going on. It was no use; he was too far away. He slammed his head against the headrest of his seat, cursing himself for letting her trick him like this. She was smarter than he’d expected; he’d have to work harder to keep up the game. If she lived through this, he thought bitterly.

If she died, his plan would be ruined. He needed her, unfortunately. It had taken him long enough to get where he was, second in line for king, and he wasn’t giving up now. He needed a hunter to help him kill the Other. And though he hated to admit it, she was the best. He couldn’t get what he wanted without her.

She held the keys to his kingdom.

It was ironic, he thought, that a demon hunter was what he needed to take his rightful place as king of hell. But he’d stoop as long as necessary to get what he wanted.

From the distance he heard her scream.

Fuck.

He tried in vain to step out of the car, throwing himself against the invisible barrier that kept him in. He let out a yell of frustration, punching the hood of the car with a fist. It shook, and he looked at it, the wheels in his mind turning. He assessed the weakness of the old car’s hood, where he knew she’d drawn the trap. He punched at it again, his inhuman strength denting the car’s ceiling. He continued, hitting it over and over until the ceiling curved outward in one spot, deforming the shape of the car’s roof. He tried the door again, and he stepped out successfully. He stood over the car, looking at the now-bent roof, the devil’s trap broken in one spot by the dent he’d caused. He heard her scream again in the distance, and he broke out into a run towards the distant lights.

&&&

Blood trickled from her forehead as she tried to fight off one of the demons. She managed a blow to his stomach, but he moved slightly, causing her to fall forward. His fist hit her in the face, and she fell back against the wall, sliding down it a little. Two of the demons came toward her, and she held up her knife, trying to hold them off, but one of them grabbed her bleeding arm, squeezing it until she screamed. She kicked at him, and he let go, but the others came forward, four demons now, blocking her in the corner, murder and laughter in their eyes.

Her breath came fast and short, and she brandished her knife in the air, but she knew it was no use. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the pain, trying to conjure up the Doctor’s face in her mind, to make her last moments a little brighter.

The door slammed open, and Loki stepped in, a smirk on his face.

“Hello, boys,” he said, grin widening as they turned toward him. Rose took her chance, stabbing one of the distracted demons, and he fell to the floor. Another turned back to face her, and she engaged him, while the other two ran at Loki. He stepped forward, hands raised. Rose made short work of her demon, watching now as the two others charged at Loki, who made no move to stop them. They were close, knives raised as they neared him. He stayed where he was, and the first demon reached him, not slowing down, ready to plow right into him with his blade. Rose started to yell, but the demon ran right through Loki, as though he had no form, and then another Loki was at the door, his own knife plunging into the confused demon’s chest. The second demon stopped, eyes wide with confusion and fear, and Rose watched as Loki finished him off too. She took a step forward, then slid to the floor with a gasp as her ankle gave out. Loki went to the second door, opening it and going in. He returned in a moment, looking down at her.

“He’s gone,” he said. “We missed him.”

She cursed under her breath, trying to stand but failing. Loki reached down, and she tried to push him away, but he was strong. He picked her up, one arm supporting her back and the other under her knees.

He began to carry her towards the car.

“Thanks,” she said quietly, as he walked.

He was surprised, so surprised that he asked, “What did you say?”

She glared up at him. “You heard me, you prat.”

He fought back a smug grin, but he didn’t push it. (He wasn’t sure why.)

“So you’re not a regular demon, I see,” she said after a while.

“Clearly,” he said, laughing. “I’m helping you.”

“True,” she said quietly, looking up at his face in the dark. Suddenly he was glad for the shadow, he thought, swallowing hard. He shook away the feeling; for a moment he felt far too human for his liking. “But that’s not what I meant. That trick you pulled back there, the double thing. I’ve never seen a demon do that.”

“Oh, yes,” he replied. “I have some—tricks up my sleeve, if you will.”

“I don’t know if that should comfort me or scare me,” she answered, and he laughed.

They reached the car, and he set her on her feet gently.

“Probably both,” he replied, “but it does mean that I know where we have to go next. Those demons’ minds were full of where he’ll be now.”

She was quiet, and it surprised him, as he was sure she’d have a quip to answer him.

“Rose?”

She turned to him, her eyes wide and her hands clenched into fists.

“What the hell did you do to my car?”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since that first fight, and they were still searching. It turned out the information Loki had seen in the minds of the demons was true, but quickly changing; the Other knew something was up, and he was constantly on the move. That meant they were getting close.

Rose would have been restless if they hadn’t been killing plenty of demons along the way. After the close call at the pub, she’d reluctantly begun to bring Loki with her to the fights. They made a surprisingly good team, communicating silently somehow in the middle of a battle. When he ducked, she would strike; while she distracted, he snuck up on them from behind. Together, in the past few weeks alone, they’d managed to kill at least fifty demons. Everywhere they went, the numbers were larger, cementing the idea that the Other was near.

 

There was something unspoken between them now, something she couldn’t name. Not trust, she told herself. She didn’t trust demons. But once someone had saved your life a certain number of times… There was something there, something neither of them mentioned, but both of them contemplated. They worked too well together; privately, they both reminded themselves of their goals. He, to kill the Other and take his place, killing Rose when he no longer had need of her. And she, to kill the demon who’d killed her Doctor, and to rid the world of as many demons as she could get her hands on. If that included Loki, so be it.

So they fought back to back, the demon and the hunter. A temporary arrangement; a useful but annoying contract; a necessary evil.

Or so they told themselves.

They pulled up at another motel, Rose needing some rest after two straight days of driving. She dragged herself to the room, dead on her feet, Loki following behind. She unlocked the door, sighing when she saw the beds. She threw down her bag, and collapsed on the nearest bed, face-first.

Loki laughed.

“Shut up,” came her muffled reply.

He rolled his eyes, smirking as he sat down on his own bed. She sat up, groaning, then forced herself to her feet. She went to her bag, pulling out the spray paint.

“Oh, come on, Rose, do we really have to do this?”

She glared at him, shaking the can in her hand.

“Just help me move the bed, will you?”

He rolled his eyes, but helped her push it over to the wall. She sprayed a sloppy devil’s trap on the floor, then pushed the bed into its center. She looked at him pointedly, and he sighed dramatically before stepping into it and sitting on the bed.

“I think we’ve reached the point where you can at least trust me to not kill you in your sleep,” he said, pulling off his shoes and lying back on the pillows.

“Yeah, maybe,” she said, lying back down on her own bed. She looked at him with a grin, her tongue poking out of her mouth. “But this is more fun.”

&&&

Loki lay in bed, lost in thought. Demons didn’t need sleep, so he was often bored while Rose rested. He was in the middle of a reverie about killing the Other when he heard a shout. He sat up quickly, eyes searching the dark room. If demons came while he was in the trap, he would be helpless, something he hadn’t realized until right now. But the room was empty. It was quiet, and he wondered if he’d imagined the sound. He lay back down.

There was another scream from the other side of the room. It was Rose. He squinted through the dark, seeing her shape thrashing in her bed, whimpers and shouts of pain and despair coming from her.

He leapt from the bed, and slammed into the invisible force holding him in. The impact cleared his head, and his brow furrowed. She has a nightmare, and his first instinct is to wake her up, and what, comfort her? He was a demon, for Lucifer’s sake. He should revel in her pain, he should enjoy it. But she screamed again, and it seemed to cut right through him. He clenched his fists, fighting back the urge to help her, to stop her pain.

Right then she whimpered, and it was too much.

“Rose,” he shouted, fighting against the trap that held him in. “Rose, wake up!”

She sat up, her breath coming fast as she opened her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath, her hands clenching the blanket that covered her. She looked over, and their eyes met for a moment in the dark, his wide with— concern? worry? he refused to give it a name, because that would make it real— something, and hers full of tears. She looked away quickly, wiping her face with her hands.

“Are you—” he started, but cut himself off. He didn’t care if she was alright, why would he?

“’M fine,” she muttered bitterly. “Nightmare. Happens to us humans sometimes.”

“I know,” he answered quietly, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

She snorted softly.

He fought back a remark, and lay back down, eyes focusing on the cracked ceiling. They were both quiet for a moment.

“I used to be human, once, Rose. I wasn’t always a demon.”

He heard her inhale sharply, and she sat up, drawing her knees to her chest.

“Tell me.”


	5. Chapter 5

He hesitated. For many demons, their human lives were long-lost to them, memories they’d forgotten and didn’t try to remember.

Not for him.

He was quiet for a moment more, gathering his thoughts, trying to figure out where to start.

He settled on the beginning.

 

“I had a normal family. Or it seemed normal to me, for a while; I suppose everyone thinks their family is normal. My father was the chief of police. Highly regarded in our city. And I had a mother. And an older brother. Thor, he was called.”

Even in the dark, she saw his eyes looking through her, entrenched in the past.

“My brother and I were close, but we were so different. He was confident, outgoing, popular; among everyone, he was the clear favorite. I was quiet, intelligent, but always in the shadow. His shadow,” he said quietly.

“As we grew up, the divide between us only grew. Thor’s light shone brighter, while I faded further into the darkness, wondering what I was doing wrong, why his victories were celebrated more than mine, why Father seemed to hold back something from me; why I never felt I fully belonged. But I strove for his approval, planning my future as an officer, planning to follow in his footsteps.”

He stopped, taking a deep breath, and Rose was struck by his openness, how human he seemed at this moment. He was so vulnerable, and it surprised her how much sympathy she felt for him.

“When I was eighteen, I found out the truth,” he continued, his voice growing rougher.

_He sits at the kitchen table, his hands shaking as he holds the paper in his hands. He stares at it, reading the words over and over, until they lose all meaning, until they blur as his eyes unfocus and fill with tears. He shakes them away as the door opens._

_“Hello, Loki,” his father (not father, liar, he remembers with a jolt) says, taking off his cap and setting it down. He finally looks at Loki, really looks, and he stops, frozen in place as he realizes._

_“Loki, I—”_

_“The truth. Tell me the truth,” Loki says, his eyes still down._

_“I didn’t want you to find out this way—”_

_“What?” Loki shouts, standing up roughly, his chair falling to the floor. “Find out who I really am? Find out what you’ve been keeping from me all these years? Who my true father is; the killer you’ve been searching for for years, the monster everyone fears, a murderer? Is that what you didn’t want me to find out?”_

_“He left you to die, Loki,” Odin says softly, taking a step toward him. “I couldn’t leave you, I took you in, raised you as my own, I—”_

_“Why?” Loki spits, taking a step backward, his eyes meeting Odin’s. They’re wide with rage and hurt, glinting with held-back tears. “Why would you take me, when you already had a perfect son of your own?”_

_Odin hesitates. “You are still my son, Loki.”_

_“Tell me!” Loki shouts, tears finally springing from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks._

_Odin doesn’t answer; his eyes are full._

_“This explains so much, though, it really does,” Loki shouts, pacing angrily. “Of course you’d favor Thor, your true son, of course you’d want him to follow in your footsteps, not me. Can’t have the son of a murderer on the force, can you?” He turns to face him, his chest rising and falling quickly. “Can you?”_

_Odin reaches for him, then stops, his hand reaching toward his chest. He clutches it, falling to the floor._

“He had a heart attack,” Loki told Rose quietly. Her hands flew to her mouth.

“It was my fault. They took him to the hospital, put him in the ICU. I didn’t know what to do. So I left. I drove and drove, to the middle of nowhere, and then I walked. For miles and miles. Until I reached a crossroads.”

Rose held back a gasp.

“Yes, I’m sure you can guess what happened next. I made a deal. In exchange for my soul, I was given the location and the weapons necessary to find and rid the world of my true father, the killer Odin had so long sought. And I found him. It was easy, too easy, to kill him. I suppose Odin was right to fear me, to fear my father; killing was in my blood, and it was simple to spill it.”

He took a deep shuddering breath.

“When I returned a week later, my—Odin was back at home, on bed rest. I went to him, and told him of what I’d done, only wanting to be accepted, to be seen as my own person, to have made him proud. But I’d become what he’d feared all along, and he sent me away. Couldn’t have a murderer in the home of the law.” He laughed bitterly.

“So I left. Fell in with a bad crowd, did bad things. And in ten years, they came for me, just as promised. Didn’t take long in Hell to break me; I was already there. So I rose again, a demon.”

He paused for a moment, then began again. “So I hold these memories close, because they help. They make things easier. I remember who I am, what I’ve always been, and what I always will be. A monster.”

He finished these words in a whisper, hating himself for the tears he felt on his cheeks. He didn’t know why he’d told her, but he hadn’t been able to stop once he’d begun.

Rose was still for a moment. She knew what he’d done, what he was, but her heart ached for him, so broken, so lost. Half of her condemned him, a demon, a killer; but the other half hurt for him, someone so lost, good intentions paving him straight into Hell.

Loki was regretting telling her, wondering why he’d even given her the truth, when she suddenly stood. She stepped deliberately into the trap around his bed, and sat down cautiously next to him. He looked down at her in the dark, and she looked back, unblinking, her eyes full of sorrow and compassion and not a single ounce of fear. His heart lurched uncomfortably, an unfamiliar feeling he didn’t have a name for.

She reached out, placing her hand on his.

“’M sorry,” she said.

He nodded curtly, swallowing hard. She squeezed his hand under hers. Unthinkingly, he turned his over, their fingers intertwining automatically.

“Thanks.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the room. Loki sat up in his bed, leaning back on the wall, and Rose was next to him, asleep, her head leaned on his shoulder. He didn’t know how long they’d been like this, had lost count of time several hours ago, from the minute she put her hand on his. They’d stayed like that for a while, silent, hands intertwined, until Rose had fallen asleep, leaning on him slightly. He hadn’t been sure what to do: he couldn’t exactly move her, he was still trapped in that damn devil’s trap; and as he looked down at her peaceful face, he couldn’t bring himself to wake her. He’d settled on moving her to be more comfortable; she’d been the one who’d moved her head to lean on his shoulder.

He spent the night alternating between watching her and chastising himself for watching her. It was idiotic, he told himself, the trust he was building with this human. _I should just kill her now_ , he thought, looking down at her, totally vulnerable. _It would be easy._

 

He told himself he didn’t do it because then he’d have no way of getting out of the trap. Yes, that was it. It wasn’t the way her hair fell in her face, her soft smile, the hand she’d placed in his. It certainly wasn’t that he was beginning to _feel_ for her, to _trust_ her. That was ridiculous.

He was reminding himself of this, and of his goal, when she began to stir. He looked away from her, crossing his arms across his chest and fixing his eyes on a point on the wall.

She sat up, blinking in the sun. She turned, her eyes widening when she saw him next to her. He snuck a peek at her, and their eyes met for a second. She looked away quickly, blushing, standing up and almost sprinting to the bathroom. He pushed away the thoughts of her pink blush and the way it contrasted perfectly with her skin, trying instead to picture her face covered in blood, that’s more fitting, he’s a _demon_ , come on. (It doesn’t work.)

&&&

They were back on the road again, a few hours’ drive from the last lead they had. They both stayed quiet, Rose drumming her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, Loki’s head leaned on the window, watching the world fly past.

He sat up so suddenly that Rose swerved a bit.

“Jesus, Loki! What the hell?”

His eyes stayed forward, unfocused.

“He’s there.”

She looked at him, her eyes wide. “Who?”

His eyes focused back in, and he looked at her.

“His right-hand man.”

&&&

They get there fast, thanks to Rose’s lead foot on the gas pedal, plan hashed out over the asphalt and headlights as they sped forward.

Weapons in hand, they walked straight up to the door. Loki kicked it in, and demons swarmed them. They turn, stab, duck, punch, together, taking them out one by one. After a few minutes of fighting, Loki sliced a demon from stomach to throat, just as Rose finished off the last one with a punch and a stab to the gut. They grinned at each other, breathing hard, and then the door into the next room opened.

“Hello, Loki.”

“Alastair,” Loki nodded curtly.

“And you must be the famous Rose Tyler.”

He was tall, dressed in all black, face angular in a way that might have been handsome once, but now made Rose’s skin crawl. She was reminded of a spider, long limbs and a face that looked at her like it wanted nothing more than to wrap her up and suck her dry. Her hand tightened on her knife.

“At your service,” she said, curtsying with a sardonic smile, her knife prominent in her hand.

He laughed, and she suppressed a shiver at the sound.

“You really are desperate, aren’t you, Loki?” Alastair said, stepping closer. “Getting a hunter to do your dirty work?” He stopped in front of her, inches away, and looked her up and down. “Bet that’s not all you get her to do, is it?”

She plunged her knife forward toward his stomach, and he twisted out of the way quickly, pulling out his own blade and slicing it across her side before she can even blink. She let out a cry, her hand flying to the wound. Loki stepped in front of her, hand outstretched, and Alastair flew into the wall, his hands above his head, held there by Loki’s magic.

“Go.”

She looked up at Loki, his eyes black with rage and magic.

“Go, Rose!” he shouted, his hand shaking. She stared at him a moment, and then she went. As soon as she made it out the door, she heard the screaming start, and she sped up, sprinting to get to the car, away from the sound, holding her bleeding side. As she made it, the screaming grew louder, somehow, and she put her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block it out.

Finally after what seemed like hours it stopped. She lifted her hands off her ears, sighing. She gasped as the breath reminded her of her wound, her hand flying to her side. She lifted up her bloodied shirt, looking at it. Not deep, she thought. Easily fixed.

“Let me see.”

She looked up with a gasp.

“Let me see, Rose,” Loki said curtly, taking a step closer. She lifted her shirt up again, and he leaned down, inspecting the cut, his breath warm on her skin.

“’S just a scratch, not a big deal,” she said.

He didn’t answer, just reached out and touched it. She gasped as his finger probed the wound; there was a sudden rush of cold and the pain stopped. He pulled back, and she looked down at her side; the skin was red and puckered, but healed. She looked up at him, her mouth agape, but he stared at the ground, his hands bloodstained and shaking.

“Thanks,” she said softly.

He looked up at her, and she gasped at the expression on his face, fire and ice and rage, his whole body shaking.

“Loki,” she said, her eyes wide. “’S fine. He’s dead. You killed him. ‘S over.”

“He hurt you,” he answered, his voice rough, his eyes dropping back to the ground.

She blinked, surprised. “That’s what you’re—” she stopped. “It’s fine though, you fixed it, ‘m fine, really, I—”

He looked back up at her again, his eyes dark and fixed on her face, and she stopped, her words catching in her throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.

“What?” Rose whispered.

_Oh, fuck it._

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers roughly.


	7. Chapter 7

In the split second between him leaning in and his lips touching hers, they both panicked.

 

Loki was sure he’d just signed his death certificate, and any second now she’d just stab him and get it over with. Too late to stop now, though, might as well enjoy his final moments.

Rose wasn’t sure of anything. A demon was about to kiss her, a demon. Granted, she thought, he had saved her life, multiple times, and he was attractive, she had to admit to herself, dark, sexy, tall; she’d been looking, she couldn’t lie. But he was a demon! This was wrong, she wouldn’t let it happen, she—

And then their lips met, and they both stopped thinking. A burst of electricity seemed to shoot through her and her eyes closed, and she was kissing him back, just as roughly.

Their mouths moved together, but it wasn’t enough, not close enough, and Loki stepped forward, pressing into her, pushing her back into the car door. At the impact, she pulled away, and they looked at each other, breathing hard and faces flushed. Her heart was pounding, so loud she was sure he could hear it. (He could.)

She’d kissed him back, he realized, and he suddenly grinned down at her wickedly. Her heart constricted, heat flashing through her. He reached up, tracing his hand over her throat, cool fingers raising goosebumps along her skin. She shivered, and his smile widened as he leaned in.

“This is so wrong,” she whispered, as his lips traced the pattern his fingers had drawn. He chuckled against her neck, and pressed his body further into her, grinding his hips against hers. She gasped, her hands finding his waist, gripping it tightly against her.

“Do you want me to stop, then?” he growled, pulling his face back and looking at her.

Moment of truth.

She shook her head slightly, her hands sliding up the back of his shirt, nails scratching lightly down his bare back. His eyes closed.

“No,” she said firmly, and his mouth was on hers again, hungry, insistent.

Her mouth opened against his, his tongue finding hers, and her hands tightened on his back. The muscles there rippled under her hands, and she explored them, hands roaming as they kissed. She was so absorbed that Loki’s hands on her shocked her into a gasp. He pulled out of the kiss, chuckling at her reaction as his hands slid up further under her shirt, finding the edge of her bra. His fingers skimmed over it, barely touching her through the fabric, and she moaned at the slight touch, aching for more. He pulled her forward a little bit, off of the car, and reached around her, finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it, pulling it off of her and tossing it on the ground.

“Hey,” she said, eyes opening. “I’m gonna need that—”

Her words became a moan as his hands found her breasts, his long fingers caressing her. After a few moments, she couldn’t take it anymore, her body aching for him. She reached for his face, pulling it to her, pressing her lips against his. They kissed roughly, his teeth tugging at her lip, hands still on her, and she whimpered against his mouth as his hips pressed harder into hers.

Her hands found the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it, and he pulled away, allowing her to pull it over his head and toss into the dirt with her bra. He leaned in again to kiss her, but she moved away with a grin. She brought her hands up to his bare chest, ghosting her fingers over it slowly. His eyes closed, and she moved lower, her fingers pressing onto his taut stomach, watching his face as he inhaled at the touch. She leaned down, hands gripping his hips, and swirled her tongue around his navel, smiling at the strangled sound he made. Her hands moved in a bit, brushing lightly over the tightness in the front of his jeans, and he growled at her, his hips bucking. She looked up at him, grinning, and he glared down at her, his eyes dark.

He reached down, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her to a standing position, pressing her into the car. He stared at her a moment, eyes flashing, then pressed his lips to her throat, his tongue hot against her pulse point. She sighed, head falling back, eyes closing, so absorbed that she didn’t notice his hand until it was pressing against her most sensitive point, right as he bit down on her neck. She whimpered, pressing herself against his hand, her body throbbing, suddenly thankful that she was leaning on the car because her knees had stopped working. He reached for the button of her jeans, undoing it easily and pulling down the zipper agonizingly slowly. She exhaled in annoyance as he took his time, finally reaching out and pressing her hand firmly against the front of his jeans, eliciting a groan from him.

“Patience is a virtue, Rose,” he said, moving out of the reach of her hand.

“Says the demon,” she replied. “I don’t think—”

Her words caught in her throat as his hand slipped into her pants, pressing into her, caressing, stroking. Her hands moved to the car door, gripping it tightly as his fingers slid up into her, working her, and she cried out as his thumb circled her. As she got close, he kissed her, surprisingly tender, and his fingers pressed once more into her and she was gone, crying out against his mouth as she came.

She pulled away, breathing hard, and pushing up off of the car, stood up. Loki took a step back, giving her room, unsure now of what to do. She turned around, facing the car, and opened the door to the backseat. She reached down, pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the ground.

“Come on, then,” she said over her shoulder, as she slid into the car, tossing her shoes out of the door.

He grinned, lust and relief flowing through him. He pulled off his own shoes, almost falling in his hurry, and he heard her laugh at him from inside.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he said, poking his head through the door. “I don’t like being laughed at.”

She lay in the backseat, arms folded behind her head, grinning.

“I’m so scared,” she said sarcastically.

He climbed in, closing the door behind him, and settled on top of her, his hand reaching between her legs, causing her to gasp.

“You should be,” he said, voice deep, eyes flashing. His mouth found hers, and she moaned into the kiss as his body pressed down into hers. She rolled her hips under him, and he gasped. Her hands went between them, fumbling with his belt, and he lifted up, allowing her to undo it. She tossed it into the front seat, then undid his jeans, sliding her hand inside them to cup him. He groaned at the touch, and she reached up, running her tongue up his neck as she stroked him. Finally she withdrew her hand, and he growled, to her amusement, at the sudden lack of contact.

“Calm down,” she said, laughing. She tugged his pants over his hips, and he helped her, tossing them and his boxers away. He went to pulling away her jeans, already unbuttoned, sliding them down her legs slowly, his eyes boring into hers. Her heart hammered, a flash of heat shooting through as he looked at her as though he was ready to devour her.

He threw her jeans up with the rest of the clothes, his eyes never leaving hers. His hands ghosted over her thighs, barely touching her, teasing her. He leaned down, his tongue tracing over her stomach, circling her navel and licking a line up to her breast, making her shiver as he took it in his mouth. She moaned, back arching, and his fingers went between her legs, touching her again. She whimpered, reaching for him, pulling him all the way on top of her, her hands gripping his back, holding him in place.

“Please,” she said, trembling beneath him.

He looked into her face, flushed and so beautiful, feeling her beneath him, looking at him as though she could see right through him, right into the heart he didn’t think he had, and something warm shot through him. He had never felt so vulnerable, so… human. He leaned down, kissing her tenderly for a moment, his hand caressing her face.

He pulled back, looking at her again, and she nodded. He settled himself between her legs, and slid in, both of them gasping.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she said, as he began to move, fast, hard, the heat building between them. She twisted her hips, rubbing against him as he thrust into her, both of them crying out as they got closer. She grabbed his arse, pulling him further into her, her back arching as they moved together. Her mouth caught his, kissing him desperately, crying out against his mouth. Her lips moved to his shoulder, and arching her back, she found just the right angle, letting out a yell and biting down on his shoulder as she came. That was all it took for him to let go as well, and he fell after her, face buried in her neck. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing hard, wrapped in each other, and then he rolled off of her, squeezing onto the seat and lying next to her. For a while they were both quiet, eyes on the ceiling of the car, and then he heard her sigh.

She rolled over towards him, and he did the same, so they were face-to-face.

_What now?_


	8. Chapter 8

Neither of them had an answer, lying there, looking at each other.

 

After a moment, Loki’s eyes dropped to her chest, and he laughed.

“What?” she said, following his eyes, blushing furiously. He reached out and touched the silver chain of her necklace.

“Thought this necklace was supposed to keep demons from getting inside of you,” he grinned, eyes glinting.

“Oh. My. God.”

She reached out and punched him in the chest, and he just laughed harder.

“This never happened,” she said, reaching over him into the front seat for her pants. He took advantage of her position, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him, kissing her searingly. He pulled away, leaving her gasping, and grinned up at her.

“Agreed.”

“Seriously, Loki,” she said, climbing off of him and pulling her pants on. “We’ve got a mission.”

“Don’t worry, Rose,” he said, sitting up. “I’m a demon, remember? I’m not gonna fall in love with you.”

&&&

That half-lie aside, things had clearly changed between them. Not just sex, though that had been an added bonus, they both thought privately. It was like something had been forged between them, something binding them together. Trust, though neither of them would have called it that.

But it began to seep through in their interactions, in subtle ways.

As Loki told her later, Alastair had told him where the Other was camped out, once Loki had, as he put it, _persuaded_ him. It was on the other side of the country, several days’ drive, maybe a week. So they set out again.

They’d been driving all day and half the night, and Rose was clearly fading. After a series of yawns, she pulled over, stopping on the side of the road.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, brow furrowed.

“You drive,” Rose said, opening her door and getting out.

As she walked over to his side, his mind raced. He thought she still hadn’t forgiven him for the dent in the ceiling, and now she was letting him drive? She was insanely protective of her car. Why—

“Loki,” she opened his door and stuck her head in. “Get out.”

He obeyed, stepping out of the car and heading to the driver’s seat. He got in, shutting the door behind him. She had already curled up in the passenger seat, reclining it a bit and closing her eyes.

His hands found the steering wheel, warm and solid. He looked over at her for a moment. She opened one eye, looking back at him, and he turned away quickly, starting the car and pulling back onto the road.

&&&

They drove for three days, switching off, Rose driving in the daylight, Loki taking over as she slept through the nights. She tried not to overanalyze her own actions, telling herself that this was logical, that it would help them get there faster. She didn’t _trust_ him. But it was too easy for her to fall asleep with him there, no fear as she dozed off. She couldn’t explain that, and didn’t really want to.

When the sun rose on the fourth day, he kept driving, and she let him. He pulled off around midday into some small town.

“What’re we doin’ here?” she asked.

“Getting some real food,” he said, pulling in in front of a diner. “And I figured you could use a real bed tonight.”

“How sweet,” she said sarcastically.

“I know, I’m such a gentleman,” he replied, smirking as he got out of the car. “Don’t want you too stiff when we find our fight. I’m getting a little tired of saving your ass every time.”

“Oh please,” she shot back over the roof of the car. “You couldn’t last a day without me.”

They kept up the argument all throughout their meal, Rose laughing as Loki reenacted one of their fights in her role, acting clumsy and exaggerating her accent.

“I do not sound like that,” she said, opening the door to their motel room.

“You really do, though,” he said, chuckling, following her in. “Especially during sex.”

She turned and glared at him, fighting back a smile. “Fuck you.”

He raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing wider.

“Poor choice of words, there,” she said, covering her face, and he laughed.

She threw her bags down, sitting down on one of the beds and pulling off her shoes. She lay back with a sigh, closing her eyes.

“Wow, I love beds,” she said, stretching. Loki watched as her shirt rode up a bit, his eyes on her exposed skin. Her eyes opened and followed his, blushing when she saw where he was looking. He turned away, moving his bed closer to the wall.

“What are you doing?” she said, sitting up.

“Don’t you want to…” he mimed spray paint in the general shape of a devil’s trap.

She looked at him for a moment, as though considering.

“Do I need to?” she asked, her voice serious.

He couldn’t put words to the feeling he had right then, warm and tight in his chest, as she looked at him, trust clear in her words and her eyes.

“No,” he answered softly.

She looked at him a moment longer, then laid back down, eyes closing. He sat down on his bed, watching her until she fell asleep, her breathing slow and even. He settled into a comfortable position, leaning against the headboard, trying to push down the feeling in his chest, the one that shouldn’t have been possible, that he couldn’t be feeling. He sat there for a while, trying not to think, not to feel, when it hit him.

The vision slammed into him like a physical force, his body slamming back into the headboard as it filled his eyes. Rose, on the ground, tears flowing as she held her stomach, blood staining her shirt as it spread from her wound.

“Loki!” she cried out, looking up, and in the vision, he looked down at his hands, covered in blood.

“Loki!”

His body shook, and the vision dissolved, the motel room appearing, and the real Rose in front of him, shaking him, her eyes wide with concern, hands tight on his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Loki,” she said. “Everything’s okay.”

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, and he clung to her, eyes blank as he stared at the wall, hands shaking against her.

She pulled back, looking at him, her hand going to his face.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

He nodded weakly, and she pulled him down, lying beside him, her arms around him. He pulled her closer, against him, feeling her solid in his arms, pushing away the images burned in his mind. She buried her face in his chest, her breath warm.

“I’m here, Loki.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they’d gotten ready quietly, eyes on their tasks as they gathered their things. Loki forcibly stopped himself from looking at her, much as he wanted to.

When she’d woken up still in his arms, she’d looked up at him, her eyes full of something warm and vulnerable before she’d shaken the sleep away. She’d pulled away, walking deliberately to the bathroom, and he’d been left there on the bed, still warm from where she’d been tucked into his side.

 

Neither of them knew what to say, or what to feel. Somehow, this was more awkward than after they’d had sex. Rose puzzled this over as she threw clothes into her duffle bag, trying to sort through her emotions. She snuck a peek at Loki, who was staring intently at the floor as he pulled his boots on.

Last night… It had been different, she thought. More… she searched for the right word, finally landing on it.

Intimate.

The realization brought a pit to her stomach. The sex had been easier to explain away, to blame on almost dying, animal attraction, loneliness. But this…

She cared about him. Already too much.

_Shit._

&&&

They’d been driving for most of the day when she finally broke the silence.

“What are you gonna do? After this is all over?” she asked, keeping her voice casual.

He looked over at her, surprised, but she kept her eyes on the road, her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel, waiting for his answer.

He was quiet, thinking about it. He’d been planning this for so long: trick a hunter into helping him, find the Other, kill him, and take his rightful place as King, obliterating the hunter before she could even blink.

But that was before he met her.

He knew now that he couldn’t kill her, couldn’t watch her die. He couldn’t even bear the thought, memories of his vision bringing goosebumps to his skin, even in the daylight, sun shining through the windshield as she sat in the seat next to him.

But here they were, about a day’s drive from finding Him.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly.

She looked over at him, and their eyes met for the first time all day.

“Me neither,” she said, her small smile not reaching her eyes. She turned back to the road.

“I’ve been planning this for so long, finding the Other, making him pay. I’ve never really thought about after.” She chuckled. “Maybe I won’t make it, and I won’t have to worry about it.”

“Don’t say that,” he said sharply, looking back at her.

They were both quiet.

“We do make a pretty good team though,” she said after a while. “Maybe—”

She paused, and he looked at her, surprised, suddenly nervous as he waited for her to finish. She kept her eyes forward.

“Maybe when this is all over, we could still… work together,” she finished. “Fight demons, I mean. That is, if you don’t mind killin’ your own kind. Though that hasn’t really seemed to bother you before. I mean—”

“Yeah,” he said, interrupting her. “Maybe. If you want.”

She looked at him, their eyes locking, a silent understanding formed between them. Rose looked away, pointing out a road sign as they passed it.

“A hundred miles,” she said. “We should stop and rest. Looks like we’ll have a big day tomorrow.”

A few minutes later they were walking into yet another motel room, Rose yawning as she threw down her bag. Loki sat down on the further bed, but Rose stayed standing, looking around the room restlessly. Loki watched her, as she began to pace around the room, straightening things, her lips pursed as she walked back and forth.

“Rose.”

“’M fine,” she answered curtly.

“I know,” he said. “Wasn’t suggesting anything else. But you should get some sleep.”

She stopped pacing, her back to him. She took a deep breath, then turned around, her eyes full of tears.

“I don’t know if I can,” she whispered, her voice shaking. He stood up, hesitating as he stepped in front of her. But she looked up at him, her eyes wide and scared, and his arms went around her, pulling her to him.

She leaned into him, letting out a breath, her arms encircling him. They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing, taking comfort in each other. She pulled back, and he took her hand, leading her to the nearest bed. As they reached it, he sat down first, and she followed him, laying down next to him. He pulled the blanket over her, and reached down cautiously, pushing some stray hair out of her face. Her eyes closed at his touch, and he continued, caressing her hair gently until her breathing slowed.

He looked down at her, her face peaceful as she slept. She trusted him, he thought. Just what he’d planned.

But he hadn’t planned for the rest, for trusting her, for feeling… whatever this was.

He hadn’t planned on falling in love.

But he had, he finally admitted to himself. _Wow_ , he thought. _Pathetic. The demon in love with the hunter. How cliché. And definitely problematic._

Because what would he do now? Give up everything he’d fought for? Give up the power he deserved? Give up his throne?

He thought of her smiling at him from the driver’s seat.

_Maybe._

&&&

They got up the next morning ready for the fight. They got on the road quickly, Loki sliding into the driver’s seat, his foot pressing hard onto the pedal as Rose loaded weapons in the passenger seat and they planned their strategy.

“We’ll get past the preliminary guards, and then take on the smaller groups once we get inside.” Rose said, cocking a gun and picking up the next one.

“There should be at least twenty,” Loki responded. “He’ll be well-protected.”

Rose grinned, her skin pink with excitement and adrenaline and that little thrill of fear that came before a hunt. “We can handle it.”

Loki was smiling back, taking in her pink and yellow face, when suddenly the images of her, bloodstained and broken, flashed before his eyes. His smile faltered, and he looked away, back to the road, suddenly very, very afraid.

He parked the car at the bottom of a hill, in front of the place he’d seen in Alastair’s mind, a huge sprawling mansion, miles out of the nearest town. They got out, and Rose started forward.

“Rose,” he said suddenly. She turned back toward him.

“We don’t have to this,” he said, making his decision right then and there. _Fuck the throne_ , he thought. _I don’t want to lose her. I can’t._

“I do,” she said, reaching out and squeezing his hand on the gearshift. “We’ve made it. Let’s finish this.”

She stepped toward him, and reaching up, kissed him, roughly, passionately, before pulling back.

“Together.”

“Together,” he agreed, and they started up the hill.

&&&

They stepped back together, breathing hard, five dead demons surrounding them on the front lawn.

“That was easy,” Rose said.

“Too easy,” Loki replied. “Come on.”

They walked up the front steps, the front door ajar in front of them. They looked at each other, and she nodded; Loki kicked the door open. The room inside was unnaturally dark, and Rose swallowed hard, then stepped inside, Loki close behind her. They made their way in, the room getting brighter as they went further into it, sunlight illuminating parts of the dusty floor. They stepped slowly, silently, weapons at the ready.

In front of them, in the dark, a floorboard creaked. Rose lifted her knife.

“Rose Tyler.”

Her knife fell to the floor with a clatter, her body freezing at the voice.

He stepped out of the shadows in front of them, lanky body illuminated by the sunlight.

Tall. Brown messy hair. Freckles. Pinstripe suit.

“Doctor?” she whispered.

He smiled, stepping closer.

“Guess again.”

He blinked, and his eyes went black.


	10. Chapter 10

She was paralyzed, frozen to the spot, as he took another step closer.

“What’s wrong, Rose?” he said, smirking at her, his black eyes glinting. “Didn’t you miss me?”

She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.

“Rose,” Loki said, his hand finding her wrist. “We need to get out of here.”

She shook him off, her senses coming back to her.

“Who are you?” she said fiercely.

The demon in her Doctor laughed.

“Come on, Rose. Surely you’ve figured that out by now. You’ve been searching for me, after all.” He leaned down in a bow, his eyes never leaving hers. “The Other, at your service. King of Hell, Prince of Darkness, all that jazz. You’ve heard the stories, I’m sure. Just as I’ve heard yours.”

 

“You don’t know me,” she said quietly, her foot moving over the knife she’d dropped on the floor.

“Not personally, no,” he said, smiling at her, and she shivered, memories of that same smile flooding through her. “But he does.”

He pointed at his temple, and her breath caught.

“Oh, yes, he’s still in here, Rose. Screaming for you, in fact. Telling you to run. But I know you, just as well as he does, and you won’t.”

He turned, pacing the room as he talked, his eyes still on her.

“I’ve used this body to kill so many hunters, Rose. It was so easy; they trusted him, you see, and they let their guards down. Far too easy, I’ve been bored, really. But you… I’ve been waiting for you. So much history with him, so much fire in you. He loves you, Rose Tyler. So how could you stay away from the monster that killed him?”

She stayed motionless, his voice holding her in place, the voice she loved, distorted somehow in a way that made her skin crawl.

“And now that you’re here, I can kill you, with his hands. Two birds with one stone. Get rid of you, and hurt him even more than I already have.”

He stopped, looking past her, his grin widening.

“Three birds, I suppose, really. Hello, Loki.”

Loki stepped closer behind Rose, nodding curtly.

“Have you told her, Loki? About your plans?”

“What is he talking about, Loki?” she asked, her voice shaking.

The Other laughed, and she winced at the familiar sound.

“Oh, this is brilliant. She has no idea! Oh, Rose, this is fantastic. Let me tell you. Loki here, well, he’s second in line behind me for the throne. Been pining over it for ages. But he couldn’t take me on, demon to demon, oh no. He’s too much of a coward for that. So he enlisted you, to help him, so he can take over, then dispose of you once he’s king. Not a great plan, am I right?”

“Don’t listen to him, Rose,” Loki said. “We need to leave. Now.”

“No,” she said firmly. She kicked her knife up into her hand, and brandished it in front of her.

The Other chuckled. “That is adorable, that is. You really think you can beat me? And even if you could, Rose, aren’t you forgetting something?” He tapped his temple. “Won’t be just me you’re killing.”

She hesitated, lowering her knife to her side.

“Good girl,” he said.

She rushed forward suddenly, lunging at him with her knife.

“Rose!” Loki shouted, reaching out to stop her, but she was too fast, plunging her knife forward. Just as it touched The Other, he disappeared, and Rose faltered, barely managing to stay upright. He reappeared behind her, and kicked the backs of her knees, knocking her heavily into the ground. Loki rushed forward, his own knife raised, and the Other turned, too fast for him, and punched him in the face, knocking him sideways.

“Well, isn’t this interesting? Protecting the little girl, are you, Loki? Is it possible that you feel for her? How adorable.”

“Fuck you,” Loki spat from the floor. The Other laughed, bending down towards Loki.

“I’m going to kill her slowly, and you’re going to watch me do it, Loki. It’ll be—”

A shot rang out, and the Other looked down, a bullet hole in his pinstriped jacket. Rose sat up behind him, the smoking gun in her hand. Loki took the opportunity, scrambling over to Rose and grabbing her hand, pulling her to her feet and running toward the door. The Other stayed where he was, and as they ran out the door, Rose looked back, his black eyes burning out of the Doctor’s face as he watched them go.

They made it to the car, and Rose pulled out of Loki’s grip, sliding into the driver’s seat and pulling out, the tires squealing as they sped away. They drove, fast, in silence. Rose stared forward, her body still, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“Rose, I…” he trailed off, and she kept her eyes forward, not making any indication that she’d heard him. They rode in silence for a while, maybe an hour, and then she pulled up in front of an old, clearly abandoned house.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Can’t stay in a motel, too easy to trace. We’ll camp out here.”

He nodded, eyes on her face, but she refused to meet his gaze. She opened the door, climbing out, and he followed suit, shutting the door behind him. He started to follow her up to the door, when she stopped.

“Can you pull the car around the back?” she said, half turning to face him, her eyes still downcast. “We need it out of plain sight.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Sure.” She tossed the keys toward him, and headed into the house, as he walked back to the car.

He parked in back, then went up to the door, opening it slowly. The room was dark, the only light coming from the half open windows. Rose stood further into the room, her back turned to him. He stepped in, walking towards her, then stopped, unsure.

“Rose?”

She turned around, and he saw that she was shaking, her knife held in one hand.

He looked down, and saw that he had walked into the center of a bright red, freshly-painted devil’s trap.


	11. Chapter 11

“Rose, I—”

She pressed her knife into his throat, not deeply enough to draw blood, but enough for him to know to stop talking.

 

He was in a chair in the center of the devil’s trap, and she was tying his hands behind his back, his legs already done. He didn’t struggle, knowing it would be pointless. She knotted the rope, stepping back in front of him, her eyes still on the ground. Loki craned his neck, his eyes searching out hers. Maybe he could explain, maybe she’d believe—

She looked up, her eyes finally meeting his, and his heart sank. Her eyes were blank, but he knew her well enough that he could see her barely concealed emotions: the pain behind them, and the rage evident in her tense muscles. She was quiet for a moment, and he could see her gathering her thoughts, her hand tightening on her knife, and he was afraid, more for what this was doing to her than for himself.

“Rose,” he tried again, his voice pleading. “Please, let me—”

“What?” she interrupted, her voice even. “Let you explain? What for?”

He was quiet, and she began to pace.

“Because I think I know almost everything I need to, Loki. Thanks to your boss, I know all about your little _plan_ —”

“You can’t listen to him, Rose, he’s—”

“A demon?” she whirled around to face him, her knife pointed towards him. “Just like you, Loki. A liar, a monster, a _thing_ inside someone else’s skin! That’s what you are!”

Her eyes filled with tears, the knife shaking in her hand as the lid on her emotions became harder to force down.

“You lied to me from the start, and I let myself believe you, I _trusted_ you, I—”

She cut herself off, turning away from her. She wiped the tears from her face roughly, forcing her mind back to the mission.

“How can I find him again?” she asked.

Loki’s eyes widened at the question. “Rose, no, you have to stay away, he’ll kill you, you can’t—”

She turned, bringing her knife down and slicing his leg open, blood oozing out of the wound. He groaned at the pain, his eyes squeezing shut.

“How can I find him again?” she asked between clenched teeth.

“Rose, no,” he growled. “I won’t help you find him. I can’t let him hurt you; I can protect you, you have to—”

She lashed out with the knife, the blade scratching across his cheek, and he cried out.

“Protect me?” she spat. “You led me right to him; you knew what he was, who he was to me, and you took me straight to him! You wanted me dead!”

“I didn’t know, Rose,” he said, his voice strained. “I didn’t know the form he’d taken; I would have told you, I wouldn’t do that to you, I swear. You have to believe me; he’ll be coming for us, we need to get out of here.”

“Why should I believe you?” she asked, her jaw clenched as she stared him down.

“I don’t know!” he shouted, straining against the ropes, tears mingling with the blood on his cheek. “You’re right, I am a monster. I wanted to kill you, I planned on it. But something changed, I changed my mind, I felt—”

“You really expect me to fall for that?” she asked, tears welling in her eyes again. “That you _felt_ for me? You’re a demon, Loki. You _used_ me, you manipulated me, and I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. But I’m done believing you now. It’s over. You can stop lying.”

“I’m not,” he whispered, his eyes squeezing shut. “I stopped a long time ago.”

She looked at him, his face etched with pain and shining with tears, and she fought back the doubt creeping into her mind, reminding herself what he was, what he’d done.

“How can I find him?” she asked again, stepping forward. “And how can I kill him?”

“I don’t know,” Loki answered weakly, his eyes opening. “He’s grown stronger; his magic is powerful. And he’s smart. He seems to have learned a lot from his… from the Doctor.”

Her free hand clenched into a fist, and she took a deep breath.

“Is there any chance… is he still alive?”

Loki looked up at her, his eyes clouded with sadness and pain.

“No,” he answered. “Not without the Other inside him. His body won’t last without the demon.”

She brought her shaking hand up to her mouth, her eyes falling closed.

“I’m so sorry, Rose,” he whispered.

She turned away, allowing tears to fall again, but she wasn’t sure what she was crying over. The Doctor, yes, but Loki too, because as much as she tried to fight it, she knew that she—

“Rose, please.”

She turned and looked at him.

“You need to leave. Run. He’s coming, I can feel it, and I can’t… Please. Just go. Leave me here, exorcise me, _kill me_ , I don’t care. I just need you to be safe.”

She stepped closer, her hand loosening on the knife in her hand as she looked at him.

“Why?” she asked. “Why do you care?”

His eyes met hers, and she heard him breathe in shakily.

“Because,” he said. “I love you.”

She took another step toward him. She took in a deep breath of her own, her mouth opening to reply, though she wasn’t sure what she was going to say.

The door slammed open, a shadow filling the empty frame.

Rose’s body flew into the wall, and she fought against the invisible force pinning her.

The Other stepped into the room, a grin spread across his face.

“Honey, I’m home.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Rose!”

Loki strained against the ropes holding him, his eyes wide as they moved between the Other and Rose, her body pinned to the wall.

The Other caught his eye, and grinning, stepped toward him.

“Oh, this is so brilliant,” he sneered. “I thought I’d have to take on both of you, but this is even better. Poor little Loki gets to watch.”

 

He tightened his outstretched hand, and Rose cried out, her face contorting in pain. The Other turned back to her, stepping away from the devil’s trap.

“Rose Tyler,” he said. “So strong, so brave. So stupid. I thought this would be harder, I really did. I’m a little disappointed, actually. Everything I know about you, from him;”—he pointed to his temple—“well, I thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

She struggled against the grip pinning her, her teeth clenching. It was no use.

“I’ll kill you,” she spat. “I swear to God, I’ll kill you.”

“Bit late for that, Rose,” he answered, rolling his eyes. “You had your chance.”

He swiped his hand through the air, almost casually, as he turned away from her. Rose shrieked, scratches appearing down her arms, blood dripping from the cuts onto the floor.

Loki held in a shout, fighting harder against his bindings.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Rose whispered, her face contorted in pain.

“Rose, no!” Loki shouted, as the Other whirled around, his face twisted with anger. He sliced his hand through the air, and Rose’s screams echoed through the house, blood staining through her shirt, spreading across her stomach.

Loki tensed, his hands tightening into fists, as he watched her writhe in pain. His body began to shake, something coiling in his chest as her screams filled his ears. His eyes squeezed shut, and his body grew cold, anger and fear filling his chest. It was too much, too much, and he finally gave in, a shout forcing its way out of his mouth, the sound mingling with her screams. The room seemed to shake, and then it was suddenly quiet, the only sound a soft whimper coming from Rose.

Loki opened his eyes, and they landed on Rose, still held against the wall, her body shaking and bloodstained. The sight hurt him, an almost physical pain, and he wrenched his eyes to the floor. He drew in a sharp breath as he saw the small cracks that spread from his chair outward, the tiny lines through the bright red edges of the trap.

“Please,” Rose whispered, her voice shaky.

The Other’s hand was still outstretched, his black eyes focused on her. His hand twitched, and he shook his head slightly.

“Please,” she repeated.

For a split second, his eyes cleared, his hand falling, and Rose fell to the ground, stumbling to stay on her feet. Her eyes flew to Loki’s, and she reached up, her fingers finding her necklace. She nodded slightly at him, then yanked it off her neck, tossing it to the ground.

The Doctor’s eyes blinked, back into black, and he threw out his hand, tossing the chair and Loki’s body into the wall with a sickening crack. But he was too late, turning back to Rose just as the black smoke went into her.

She blinked, her eyes turning black.

“Think we’re a bit more evenly matched now.”

Rose’s hand reached out, and her fallen knife flew into it. She lunged forward, narrowly missing the Other’s chest as he dove out of the way. He raised his hand, magic aimed at her, but she waved it away with her own fingers.

His fist came at her, and she ducked, her own finding his stomach. He twisted out of the way, then lunged back toward her.

Inside her head, she and Loki worked together, her shouting instructions, jab here, duck, punch now, and Loki’s magic keeping the Other’s at bay.

They fought, Rose’s knife grazing the Other’s cheek, his magic not deflected quickly enough tossing her across the room, her fist against his face, his knee to her stomach.

They were growing weaker, Rose and Loki, his magic draining quickly and her body fading, kept up only by his presence. The Other noticed, and his punches grew harder, his magic a little faster, laughing as they faltered against him.

A weak jab at his stomach with her knife, and he dodged it easily, a wave of his hand tossing her body into the wall before they could react, with magic or otherwise.

Her body crumpled as it hit the wall, and she pulled herself into a sitting position against it, panting with the effort. The Other stepped forward, his hand reaching for his knife. He grinned down at her.

“Two for one,” he said, leaning down, inches away from her face. “Say goodbye, you two.”

He lunged forward, and her body faded, the knife going straight through it into the wall. He stumbled forward, then whipped around.

Rose stood behind him, her eyes black.

“Goodbye,” she said, and she stepped forward, stabbing the knife into his chest. His eyes widened, and his body sparked with electricity, falling to the ground in a heap. Dead.

Rose collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard, eyes closed. They’d done it. It was over.

Her mouth opened, and black smoke poured out, going across the room and back into Loki’s body.

Rose blinked, her eyes normal, and gasped, her hand going to her stomach wound and coming away with blood. A groan came from the other side of the room.

“Loki!”

She stood up uneasily, clutching her wound, and ran to him. His body was still tied to the remnants of the chair. She cut the ropes quickly with the knife, pulling him onto her lap. His body was broken, legs twisted in a way they shouldn’t be, blood flowing from a wound on his forehead. She sat on the floor, pulling him into her lap, cradling his head.

“We did it, Loki. He’s dead.”

His eyes opened, meeting hers, and he smiled faintly, his hand reaching up and holding hers against his face.

“Yeah,” he answered weakly. “We did it.”

“That last bit, with the duplicate? Pure brilliance, Loki,” she grinned at him. “You should have just enough magic left to heal yourself, and then we gotta get out of here, alrigh’?”

He nodded, pulling his hand off of hers. She helped him sit up a bit, leaning him against the wall.

“Go on, then,” she said.

His eyes met hers, and the look in them scared her, it was so full. Of determination, of pain, of love. She opened her mouth to speak, when his hands found her stomach, cold flowing from them into her.

“No! What are you doing?”

He pulled away before she could stop him, his head leaning heavily onto the wall. She looked down, lifting up her shirt to see her wound healed.

She looked up at him, his eyes hazy and half-lidded.

“Why did you do that?” she asked angrily, her heart racing. “You needed it more than I did, Loki!”

He just looked at her.

“You can still heal yourself, can’t you?” she asked quickly, growing more and more panicked. “Loki, come on. Fix this. You have to—I can’t…”

He reached out for her, his hand finding hers, and tears filled her eyes.

“It’s okay, Rose,” he said softly, his hand squeezing hers weakly. “You’re safe.”

“Come back into me, Loki,” she said, the tears flowing down her cheeks now. “We’ll find you a new body together, okay? Come back.”

He shook his head slightly. “I can’t. This one was never mine to begin with, Rose. I can’t take another.”

She took in a shuddering breath.

“Loki, please,” she whispered. “I can’t… I can’t lose you. Please stay with me.”

She leaned down and kissed him.

“I love you, Loki,” she said, choking back a sob.

He smiled softly, reaching up and touching her face.

“And I you, Rose,” he answered.

She nodded, her hand tightening on his, bringing it up to her chest. His eyes fell closed, and his hand slipped from her face.

She let out a sob, pulling his body into her arms, holding him tightly against her.

He was gone.


	13. Epilogue

_There will come a time, you’ll see_

_With no more tears_

_And love will not break your heart_

_But dismiss your fears_

 

They say that once you’ve been possessed, you’re never really the same.

Voices in your head. The urge to kill. An unshakeable fear.

Demons always leave something behind.

 

&&&

She tucked her graying blonde hair behind her ear, smiling up at the woman pouring her tea in the diner.

“I don’t know how we can ever thank you.”

“There’s no need,” she answered, her brown eyes full of kindness. “Just doin’ what I can.”

The woman set the kettle down on the table, her hand finding the blonde’s. Her eyes filled with tears as she squeezed it gently.

“Still,” she said softly. “Thank you. You saved our lives.”

The blonde squeezed back, her eyes crinkling as she smiled back. The woman let go, picking up the kettle and turning back towards the kitchen.

She turned back, eyes on the blonde woman as she slid on her too-big black leather jacket.

“By the way, I like your necklace.”

The blonde smiled, her fingers finding the pendant that lay around her neck. For a moment, she was gone, lost in memories.

“Rose?”

She snapped back, her eyes finding the woman’s again.

“Thanks.”

&&&

Demons always leave something behind in the minds they possess. It was no different for Rose Tyler, even years later.

But it wasn’t fear, or an urge for violence. It was a little voice sometimes, telling her just when to duck in a fight, laughing at her when she said something silly, whispering comfort when she woke from a nightmare. And a feeling sometimes, when she was alone. A little warmth, a flash of love, sometimes so strong that it brought tears to her eyes.

He was there, with her, forever. If only a little bit.

So she went on, Rose Tyler, as she always had. She traveled the world, saw things, helped people. Because he saved her.

She lived.


End file.
